pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 20
Ep. 20 Psyche, i won the rematch! Story: Jack rebattles Sabrina and wins the Marsh Badge. Plot: Tracey: Are you sure you're going to use Cubone? Jack: Yeah! I'm also going for Gastly and Beedrill! Tracey: But why Cubone? Jack: He's new! I want to see how strong he is! Besides, his mom is inside him. Ya know, in his heart! Not inside his stomach, if you thought that, reader. Beedrill: You broke the fourth wall! Jack: ERRMARRGURRD!! ANY1 HAS SUM BRIKZ I NEED TO FIKZ IT!! Scene Shift Tracey: Fixed it!! Jack's wikia profile appears. Jack PokéMaster: You dont remember anythiiiiing!! Jack, Tracey and Pokémon: We dont remember anything... Jack's wikia profile dissappears. Jack: Wawazdat? Tracey: No idea...well anyway, lets move on... Scene Shift Jack: Sabrina, i want a rematch! Sabrina: You went there. Even though i told you not to. But you survived. Not what i thought. But anyway, Haunter, go. Sabrina sends out Haunter. Jack: Beedrill! Beedrill: Time to kick some spooky bastards butt!! Haunter: You're weird... Sabrina: Haunter, Poison Fang. Jack: Dodge and use Twineedle!! Haunter: Chomp, chomp!! Beedrill: Bzznopenopenopenopenope! SOMANYNOPE!! Beedrill dodges and uses Twineedle. Tracey: Whoa, a crit! But...if the first one's a crit, the second is too! A double crit!! Beedrill: Whoo! Jack: Now use Rage! Beedrill uses Rage, as Haunter uses slash. Beedrill's eyes glow red for a moment, and then he uses Focus Energy. Then he uses a Fury Attack, hitting Haunter, but because of Focus Energy and Rage, the attack does five times damage. Haunter almost faints, but then uses Shadow Ball, fainting Beedrill. Jack: Whoo! Great job! Now, Cubone, you can finish the job! Jack returns Beedrill and sends out Cubone. Cubone: D-do i really h-have to b-battle?... Jack: Well, you can try! Cubone: O-okay! Jack: Start off with a Bone Club! Cubone: Y-yeah! T-that Haunter is g-going down! Cubone uses Bone Club, 1HKO-ing Haunter. Jack: Way to go! Cubone: W-wow! I defeated h-him with o-one hit! Yeah! Jack: That was epic! Sabrina: Hmm...Mr. Meme, your turn... Jack: Mr. Meme? You mean Mr. Mime? Sabrina: Ah. Yes. (Puts on 'You Dont Say' face) Jack: Cubone, Headbutt!! Cubone: W-watch out! H-hard head comin' t-through! Jack: ERRMARRGURRD HE MADE HIS FURST PUN!! Cubone hits Mr. Mime, which gets knocked back a bit. Mr. Mime then uses Double Slap, hitting Cubone hard. Cubone then uses another Bone Club, but Mr. Mime uses Reflect, slamming the Bone Club onto Cubone, but twice as hard. Cubone then almost starts to cry, but then uses Headbutt, knocking Mr. Mime against the wall. Mr. Mime then uses Psywave, knocking Cubone against the wall. Cubone is about to faint, the tears are in his eyes, as they suddenly become purple. He floats in the air, then uses Shadow Ball, hitting Mr. Mime hard. Then a Dark Pulse, and then a Bonemerang. Mr. Mime faints, and all of this happenned in eight seconds. Jack: What was THAT?!? Sabrina: Cubone's mother posessed Cubone... Jack: Whoa... Jack then sees Cubone laying on the ground, knocked out. He then runs over to him. Jack: Wow...i did'nt now you could do that. (Random 'Trouble' Song Appeared) Song: AND NOW UR LAYING ON THE COLD HEART GROUND!! UHH!! OOWW!! TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE!! Megan Trainer: No treble, BASS!! Suddenly they all dissappear. Jack: Return...you did a great job... Sabrina: I only have one Pokémon left... Jack: Alakazam! Jack returns Cubone and sents out Gastly, while Sabrina does the same with Mr. Mime and Alakazam. Jack: Hypnosis! Gastly: Do you like my eyes?... Alakazam: N...oo... Alakazam then falls asleep. Sabrina: Wake up! Jack: Ha! Now use Lick! Gastly: I'm not a Lickytung, by the way... Jack: Night Shade! Gastly: 3spooky5u... Jack: Finish it with another Lick! Gastly: K. Alakazam wakes up, but faints. Sabrina: Return. You battled well, Jack. The Pokémon from Lavender Town really helped you. I will reward you, the Marsh Badge. Jack: MARSH BAAAAADGE!! TA-TA-TA-TA-TAAAAAA!!! Eeuh...i mean...i knew i could do it! Heh...heh...right?! Tracey: (Facepalm) Sigh...you'll never learn, will ya? Jack: (puts on Pokerface) Kay. Fin.